


Unholy Wedlock

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin asks Brian to pose as his husband so he can get a job. Brian eventually complies but has certain requirements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of fun from an idea I had a while ago. There will be lots of sex in this story, so if you are easily offended - please avoid!   


* * *

“I’m sorry Brian, I know we are on one of our many ‘breaks’ and that we are both happy with me at Daphne’s and us staying ‘friends’ for a while until we ‘work things out’” 

 

Justin could just picture Brian rolling his eyes as he listened to Justin’s gabble.

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Brian and Justin both winced at the obvious pun and Justin gripped the phone even tighter.

“If you can’t produce a ‘partner’, fuck there has to be a better word than that! If you can’t produce a partner and show that you are capable of making mature decisions you don’t get the job. What the fuck has that got to do with doing your job properly again? If you can’t do that the bastards won’t even consider you for a position at their shitty firm?”

Justin moved the phone away from his ear as Brian’s voice got louder.

“I told you I need this job, I get to work in a really great Art department and the guy in charge is fantastic, really gifted, I know I’ll learn a lot from him and the pay is great! I can do this job and work on my art too. It’s his fucking bosses that have this stupid ‘rule’ and as part of their idiotic need to show they are ‘Gay Friendly’ but ‘totally fair’,” Justin screwed up his face as he imitated the high sharp tones of the manager as he condescendingly but oh so seriously spoke to Justin, “so I either have to produce a partner or lose the job before I even get it!”

“Why me?”

Justin resisted the urge to sigh, he turned his back so he could no longer see Daphne as she pulled the most ridiculous faces to make him laugh.

“Who else could I take, Emmet? A little too flamboyantly gay, even for the most liberal employer, besides I’m supposed to be demonstrating ‘mature choices’ remember? Ted? I don’t want to put my future employers to sleep and I have to be convincing when I introduce him as my partner, I don’t think I could do that with Ted. Michael, same as for Ted! You were the obvious choice!”

Daphne put an invisible gun to her head, shot herself and collapsed onto the sofa.

Justin rolled his eyes at Daphne and resumed the conversation with Brian.

 

“I don’t know Sunshine I think you and Em would make a lovely couple.”

Justin grinned to himself, ‘Gotcha!’

“Well, if you think so, I suppose it would be okay.”

He avoided watching Daphne’s wild gesticulations as he put all his effort into sounding confused and woebegone.

Brian stuck his tongue thoughtfully into his cheek as he instantly recognized one of Justin’s ploys.

‘Just how far can I push this?’ his thought produced an even wider grin, he had missed this matching of wits between them, among other things, he wished he could see the answering grin on Justin’s face as he strove to think of a reply. 

They both knew that Brian would agree, but they were also both determined not to give an inch.

“Of course if you really want someone sexy and sophisticated that shows off your fantastic judgment to your prospective bosses? I suppose I might be able to fit you into my very busy schedule.”

Justin’s smile lit up Daphne’s small flat.

“Thanks Brian, I owe you bigtime! Whatever can I do to repay you?”

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin’s corny tone, rolling his lips together, “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

This time it was Justin’s turn to roll his eyes at the suggestive purr Brian managed to convey, even over the phone, which instantly hardened his cock.

Brian’s wide smile turned to a grin as he heard Justin’s breath hitch, knowing exactly the effect his tone would have on the younger man.

‘Score one to the master!’

“So you’ll do it?”

Brian scowled as he remembered the deal, “OK I’ll go make nice to the heteros but you really do owe me bigtime!”

 

“So you’re really ok with it?”

“I said so didn’t I?” Brian glanced at his watch anxious to get dressed and leave for Babylon and ‘maybe find a very grateful blond boy at the same time’, he mused.

He was nearly so involved in his thoughts that he missed Justin’s next statement.

“I am so glad, cos Itoldthemwewerelivingtogether at the loft and that we would be happy for them to cometoaformaldinner.”

Justin held the phone away from his ear and out of Daphne’s reach as she waited to hear the outburst that she knew would accompany that rushed statement.

Brian drew in a deep breath and held his phone in a death grip that made his knuckles white, “You told them what?”

Justin knew he was in trouble when he heard the deliberate, quietly spoken, threatening tone behind the words.

He knew Brian well enough by now to understand that the quieter Brian got the more intense was the feeling behind the words. 

He was half tempted to pass the phone to Daphne but decided not to take the coward’s way out.

 

“And you didn’t tell me this in the beginning because?”

‘Because I knew you’d queen out and never say yes, of course!’

“Er, I only just remembered?”

Brian grimaced to himself, ‘Yeah sure!’

Justin breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks, and I mean it I’ll do anything. I’ll do everything, you won’t have to do a thing.”

Brian interrupted the flow of grateful words, “Just be at Babylon tonight.”

He hung up the phone thoughtfully. 

He had already begun to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: This started out as my attempt at pure or mot so pur smut and fun. Nothing ever turns out the way it starts out though!  


* * *

Justin grimaced to himself as he finished the artwork for the project the head of department had set him.

He still seemed to be constantly fighting against the youthfulness of his appearance and was a trifle disappointed at the ease of the task he was given so he had deliberately made it more complicated than it needed to be to surprise and impress his supervisor.

 

He started as his intense concentration was broken by the sound of his cell playing ‘I Did it My Way’, which was Brian’s tone.

“Hey!”

“Hi.”

‘Well, this is a great start to our conversation,’ Justin grimaced as he recalled the morning after their fabulous dinner party and the strained silences, broken by the typical trivial statements they seemed to always make to each other when they didn’t want to confront an issue.

 

“So, I’ll see you around.”

This was Justin’s last comment as he went through the door.

He was sure Brian was going to ask him to stay, but the silence just took over again as Brian fought with himself, so he continued out the door.

They had some desultory conversations since and Justin had felt like kicking himself after each one as it was obvious neither was saying what they were really feeling and both were feeling frustrated.

 

“So I was thinking about our deal.”

 

“Huh? What deal?”

‘Brilliant Justin, fucking concentrate!’

“Our ‘We’ll pretend we’re married for the breeders to get Justin a shit fucking job’ deal’,” Brian replied tersely.

‘Oh shit I forgot we had a deal!’

 

‘So is he gonna go for this or is he gonna run? He has already proved that he has guts; now I’ll just see how far he is really willing to go.’ Brian’s thoughts flickered back to that time in the back of his jeep so many years ago now, when Michael tried to get Justin to go home and he said, despite all his misgivings and obvious lack of experience, “I’m going with him.”

Brian swiftly brought his concentration back to the phone conversation, trying to determine Justin’s mood from his early responses.

He had been through so many times when he had picked up the phone or gone to pick up the phone and then stopped himself.

It seemed it would take nothing short of a cataclysmic event to make him declare his true feelings for Justin but maybe this little exercise might just help that situation.

“So are you willing to stand by what you said?”

(The ‘or are you gonna chicken out’ was implied rather than said out loud.)

“Depends what the deal is.” Justin could not hide the grin that was in his tone and Brian picked up on it immediately.

“Oh no, you don’t get out of it that easily. Remember just how desperate you were. How you agreed to do anything if I would go along with your little soiree for your future bosses.”

Justin grimaced as he remembered how much he had to beg to get Brian to agree to pretend to be his ‘life partner’.

“OK so tell me what I have to do.”

“Well I have given this considerable thought.”

‘Like just about my every waking moment and while I was fucking someone into the mattress.’

“I’m sure you have,” the playful tone was back into Justin’s voice. He could already feel his body responding to Brian’s voice as they talked.

“Do you remember, just after your head got bashed, when we used to practice walking down the street and you wanted me to give you a blow job right there in the street?”

Justin shifted uncomfortably beside the draughtsman’s table he was using. He unconsciously allowed his free hand to drop to his crotch.

“Yeah.”

The reply was husky and went straight to Brian’s cock.

“Well I was trying to think of something to challenge your fabulous imagination and ingenuity and at the same time give us both maximum satisfaction.”

Brian enjoyed drawing out the suspense as he heard Justin’s breath hitch.

“And what did you decide?”

Justin decided he needed to go to the bathroom the minute this conversation was ended.

“Well, I know we both enjoy the thrill of the chase, but we’ve done that so many times it is really rather passé, don’t you think?”

Justin sighed, as he remembered their little competitions in the past and their many mutual triumphs.

This time Brian didn’t wait for an answer but raced on.

“So I thought maybe we could take a different tack.”

Justin knew Brian was dying for him to ask what he was talking about but wasn’t that sure he really wanted to know.

Brian grinned as he knew the suspense was starting to get to Justin; he instinctively knew just which buttons to push.

“My challenge to you is to organize at least six times where we have sex in public. Of course we are not allowed to be caught or prosecuted, so you really do have to use your fantastic initiative and brainpower to make sure we achieve the desired result without landing either or both of us in jail. Back alleys, the Baths and bathrooms or the back room of Babylon don’t count. When I say public, I mean public.”

Brian gently pressed end, grinning hugely to himself, “Hah, hooked!” he whispered softly to himself.

Justin stood staring at the phone now beeping in his hand.

He didn’t know it but his grin just about exactly mirrored Brian’s. “Fucker!” he whispered quietly to himself as he made his way hastily to the men’s bathroom down the hall from his office.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the long delays. Hope you enjoy, please make my day and review! :)  


* * *

Justin frowned and absently chewed the end of his pencil as he worked carefully on his list.

Daphne burst through the door with her customary verve and energy, smile twitching her lips as she noticed Justin hastily shove the piece of paper under a pile of notes and swung the chair around to face her nervously.

“What’s that?” Daph pointed to the corner of the paper that was still poking out from the pile.

Sometimes Justin wished his friend wasn’t so forthright and open or that she always expected him to be the same way.

“Err, nuthin’.”

“Uh huh and nothing is what you usually take great pains to hide from my curious eyes!”

Daphne’s giggle was infectious and her eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched Justin squirm with embarrassment.

“Um it’s nothing Daph, well, l it is something but it’s mortifying . . .” Justin’s voice petered out as his apologetic blue eyes met her candid dark brown gaze.

“This from the guy who described his first anal sexual encounter as ‘like someone shoved a broom up there’!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest a mock stern expression trying and failing to dampen the delight she habitually radiated.

“It’s to do with Brian and me.”

Justin stopped and Daph shrugged, “I figured that. So what has you in such a tizz? I thought after your stupendously successful dinner party and resultant job you two were starting to get your act together, finally. I even thought maybe he might ask you to move back in with him. I bet neither of you can remember what the fight was about in the first place.”

“Are you getting tired of me already?” Justin’s anxious voice, sparked an answering need to mother in Daphne.

“Of course not, you know I love having a little ray of Sunshine around the flat,” Justin did not fail to notice the slight undertones of sarcasm threaded through Daphne’s denial.

“I’ve been more like Little Miss Go fuck yourself than Little Miss Sunshine lately, haven’t I? It’s just after I got back into college and got this great job and everything, I thought life would be perfect, but there’s still this great, gaping hole I can’t seem to fill with work, or even my art.” Justin gestured to the easel standing silently in the corner of Daphne’s flat a work half-finished, lying accusingly on it.

Daphne sighed, “I think it is a huge Brian shaped hole and you need to do something about filling it.”

Justin grimaced at the deliberate pun, smiling in return as if he had finally come to a difficult decision.

“You’re so right Daph and I am about to do exactly that.”

Justin pulled the paper he had been working on out from under the pile and placed it in front of him on the desk as he swung back to look at it.

Daphne moved closer impatiently pushing her hair out of her eyes as she strained to see the list over Justin’s shoulder.

“Huh? What is this list for? The beach, The movies, A Hot Air Balloon ride, Woody’s is crossed out, The Mall?” Daphne’s voice became more mystified as she read down the list her brow creasing in consternation as she tried to work out what she assumed to be some kind of code.

Justin grabbed the list off the desk and once more swung the chair round, bounding to his feet and swinging Daphne around, his arm around her waist his brilliant sunshine smile once more firmly in place.

“This list is gonna help fill that hole Daph,” Justin flipped open his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Hey Brian, be ready for the first, I’ll meet you at your place Saturday night 9.00 pm.”

Daphne looked at her roommate in wonder, she couldn’t remember seeing him this energized and commanding in a long time, “Just what are you up to Justin Taylor?”

Justin waltzed over to the easel, scooping up paints, palettes and brushes with one fluid motion, already engrossed in the picture he knew he had to paint.

 

 

Brian stared at his buff physique in the bathroom mirror, “I’d fuck you,” he murmured to his reflection, “but will Justin and will it be in public? And what the fuck do you wear to a public fucking anyway?”

The thought of fucking Justin or doing anything else with Justin in public made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He looked down and for a moment considered returning to the shower to jerk off while he imagined Justin and he fucking in the Town Hall, then glanced impatiently down at his watch and sighed.

“Fuck it, no time. I have to look fabulous for my public fucking.”

He strode over to his wardrobe taking the few steps in one stride.

He pulled out his jeans holding them up for inspection, already seeing in his mind’s eye how they would hang low over his hips and drive Justin wild with the way they clung to his butt. “You’ll do, he murmured then turned his mind to choosing just the right shirt to drive Justin crazy.

He took his time, pulling out a midnight blue/black open neck Armani silk shirt that moulded his form in just the perfect way to show off his equally perfect body and highlighted the dark flecks in his stunning hazel eyes.

He threw his leather jacket on the bed and pulled on his socks before shoving his feet into his impeccable Prada shoes.

 

Brian stuck his tongue firmly into his cheek and glanced sideways at the blonde seated next to him from their places in the rear of the almost empty picture theatre.

“What on earth made you think I’d like to see ‘Serenity’? I hate sci fi movies.”

Justin cocked his head to one side, grinning impulsively as his hand drifted down to Brian’s crotch.

“What makes you think you’re gonna SEE anything? Besides Joss Whedon is great, really talented and the series was terrific and this movie was out ages ago and there won’t be many people here.”

Justin nearly tripped over his words as he fought to convince Brian to stay.

“Aren’t we a bit too er mature to make out in the movies?” Brian bit back the word ‘old’.

Justin turned Brian’s head to face him, kissing him firmly and lovingly on his willing lips, running one hand up and down under Brian’s shirt and the other dropping to the zipper of Brian’s black Armani pants.

He trailed kisses from Brian’s lips to his ear and continued down his neck, “Definitely!” he whispered.

He coughed loudly to cover the sound of the zipper very efficiently.

Brian’s tongue swiftly licked his lips, his breath already starting to alter, his lips rolling together in anticipation, as he suddenly understood exactly what Justin had in mind.

 

Justin undid each button slowly kissing down Brian’s chest and stomach with exquisite care as Brian threaded his fingers through his hair, struggling to keep his breathing even as the pre-film ads flickered unheeded across the screen.

His hands were busy bringing Brian’s already rock hard cock out from his trousers.

He pushed the arm of the chair, that was separating the two men and digging almost painfully into Justin’ side as he bent over Brian, back out of the way, reveling in the silky smooth firmness of Brian’s skin beneath his tongue and hands.

Justin delicately dipped the tip of his fingers into the precum leaking copiously from the head of Brian’s penis, rubbing it gently around the head; unable and unwilling to resist the urge to lick his fingers, delighting in the sticky salty taste unique to Brian.

 

Brian pressed his lips together in his effort to control the urge to throw Justin down onto the floor of the theatre and fuck him senseless, his fingers stroking Justin’s head as if stroking his prick with a sensitivity heightened by the feelings shooting through his own body as Justin went to work licking, kissing and sucking his rampant member.

At last he could bear it no longer and reached under Justin’s slight body, until he could feel the tell tale bulge in Justin’s jeans.

Justin moved slightly to allow better access while not missing a beat in his effort use his hands, mouth and brain to bring Brian to the brink of ecstasy.

The minute he detected Brian’s breathing quicken and feel his balls draw up Justin swiftly lifted his head up, looking rapidly around the theatre and quickly noticing the back of the audience’s heads as everyone’s eyes were firmly fixed on the screen.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom, kissing Brian passionately once more, his tongue dancing lightly inside Brian’s mouth as he felt Brian struggle to maintain control.

‘Fuck this, if he doesn’t hurry, I’m gonna cum like a high school kid on his first date,’ the thought flew through Brian’s brain as he fought to stop himself moaning at the loss of Justin’s mouth on his cock and the thrill of tasting himself on Justin’s tongue.

Justin maneuvered himself out of his seat, pushing his jeans down as he passed the lube to Brian and rapidly covering Brian’s willing cock with the condom nearly as efficiently as Brian himself.

Brian was simultaneously working with the lube to prepare Justin’s hole with two fingers and positioning Justin just above his pulsing prick.

The two worked together in perfect synchronicity each movement having an echo in the body of the other, each movement building them closer and closer to the ultimate goal.

Justin twisted as he pushed down harder and faster onto Brian, his lips finding Brian’s blindly as passion guided them.

The pounding rhythm and answering passionate responses continued to build until the sensations pouring through their bodies became almost unbearable and Justin fought to keep his lips glued to Brian’s, as he knew he would scream in ecstasy if he allowed his voice to reflect his feelings.

Brian kept his mouth fixed onto Justin’s as he reached around the front to grasp Justin’s rock hard cock, using the already established tempo of their erotic dance to build Justin’s responses even higher until both were beyond control and the two dissolved into the bliss of the ‘Little Death’ expressing their feelings for one another silently as they spilled their seed.

Neither Justin nor Brian could control their smiles as they quickly cleaned up, bestowing small kisses as they completed their mutual ablutions. Justin produced a small plastic bag to hold the now well-used condom and Brian gently using his tongue and handkerchief to clean Justin’s copious juices from his delectable young body.

At last they were both almost completely respectable young men sitting side by side in the theatre once more, Justin’s head resting on the shoulder of the man beside him.

He slowly lifted his head, licked Brian’s ear softly, sucking on the ear lobe and nuzzling into his neck.

“Well, how was that for number one public sexual experience?”

Brian placed his arm gently around Justin’s shoulders bringing him even closer and kissing him on the top of is head, lifting his chin to look deeply into Justin’s sparkling, deep, azure eyes, “Not bad Sunshine, not bad at all.” he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Ok so sorry I am so slack at updates, especially when I always ask my fav authors to update quickly. Waht can I say? Except to quote 'Sorry's Bullshit!' I will try to improve, promise! Thanks for reading anyway, hope the delay hasn't made it too hard to follow. :)  


* * *

Justin grimaced to himself as he finished the artwork for the project the head of department had set him.

He still seemed to be constantly fighting against the youthfulness of his appearance and was a trifle disappointed at the ease of the task he was given so he had deliberately made it more complicated than it needed to be to surprise and impress his supervisor.

 

He started as his intense concentration was broken by the sound of his cell playing ‘I Did it My Way’, which was Brian’s tone.

“Hey!”

“Hi.”

‘Well, this is a great start to our conversation,’ Justin grimaced as he recalled the morning after their fabulous dinner party and the strained silences, broken by the typical trivial statements they seemed to always make to each other when they didn’t want to confront an issue.

 

“So, I’ll see you around.”

This was Justin’s last comment as he went through the door.

He was sure Brian was going to ask him to stay, but the silence just took over again as Brian fought with himself, so he continued out the door.

They had some desultory conversations since and Justin had felt like kicking himself after each one as it was obvious neither was saying what they were really feeling and both were feeling frustrated.

 

“So I was thinking about our deal.”

 

“Huh? What deal?”

‘Brilliant Justin, fucking concentrate!’

“Our ‘We’ll pretend we’re married for the breeders to get Justin a shit fucking job’ deal’,” Brian replied tersely.

‘Oh shit I forgot we had a deal!’

 

‘So is he gonna go for this or is he gonna run? He has already proved that he has guts; now I’ll just see how far he is really willing to go.’ Brian’s thoughts flickered back to that time in the back of his jeep so many years ago now, when Michael tried to get Justin to go home and he said, despite all his misgivings and obvious lack of experience, “I’m going with him.”

Brian swiftly brought his concentration back to the phone conversation, trying to determine Justin’s mood from his early responses.

He had been through so many times when he had picked up the phone or gone to pick up the phone and then stopped himself.

It seemed it would take nothing short of a cataclysmic event to make him declare his true feelings for Justin but maybe this little exercise might just help that situation.

“So are you willing to stand by what you said?”

(The ‘or are you gonna chicken out’ was implied rather than said out loud.)

“Depends what the deal is.” Justin could not hide the grin that was in his tone and Brian picked up on it immediately.

“Oh no, you don’t get out of it that easily. Remember just how desperate you were. How you agreed to do anything if I would go along with your little soiree for your future bosses.”

Justin grimaced as he remembered how much he had to beg to get Brian to agree to pretend to be his ‘life partner’.

“OK so tell me what I have to do.”

“Well I have given this considerable thought.”

‘Like just about my every waking moment and while I was fucking someone into the mattress.’

“I’m sure you have,” the playful tone was back into Justin’s voice. He could already feel his body responding to Brian’s voice as they talked.

“Do you remember, just after you were attacked by that foucker Hobbes, when we used to practice walking down the street and you wanted me to give you a blow job right there in the street?”

Justin shifted uncomfortably beside the draughtsman’s table he was using. He unconsciously allowed his free hand to drop to his crotch.

“Yeah.”

The reply was husky and went straight to Brian’s cock.

“Well I was trying to think of something to challenge your fabulous imagination and ingenuity and at the same time give us both maximum satisfaction.”

Brian enjoyed drawing out the suspense as he heard Justin’s breath hitch.

“And what did you decide?”

Justin decided he needed to go to the bathroom the minute this conversation was ended.

“Well, I know we both enjoy the thrill of the chase, but we’ve done that so many times it is really rather passé, don’t you think?”

Justin sighed, as he remembered their little competitions in the past and their many mutual triumphs.

This time Brian didn’t wait for an answer but raced on.

“So I thought maybe we could take a different tack.”

Justin knew Brian was dying for him to ask what he was talking about but wasn’t that sure he really wanted to know.

Brian grinned as he knew the suspense was starting to get to Justin; he instinctively knew just which buttons to push.

“My challenge to you is to organize at least six times where we have sex in public. Of course we are not allowed to be caught or prosecuted, so you really do have to use your fantastic initiative and brainpower to make sure we achieve the desired result without landing either or both of us in jail. Back alleys, the Baths and bathrooms or the back room of Babylon don’t count. When I say public, I mean public.”

Brian gently pressed end, grinning hugely to himself, “Hah, hooked!” he whispered softly to himself.

Justin stood staring at the phone now beeping in his hand.

He didn’t know it but his grin just about exactly mirrored Brian’s. “Fucker!” he whispered quietly to himself as he made his way hastily to the men’s bathroom down the hall from his office.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: I forgot I already had these ready. Enjoy. I feel a bit like the epitome of 'a feast or famine' at the moment! Please review and let me know what you think? is it worth persevering, it kind of seemed like a good idea at the time but now I"m not so sure! :)  


* * *

Justin frowned and absently chewed the end of his pencil as he worked carefully on his list.

Daphne burst through the door with her customary verve and energy, smile twitching her lips as she noticed Justin hastily shove the piece of paper under a pile of notes and swung the chair around to face her nervously.

“What’s that?” Daph pointed to the corner of the paper that was still poking out from the pile.

Sometimes Justin wished his friend wasn’t so forthright and open or that she always expected him to be the same way.

“Err, nuthin’.”

“Uh huh and nothing is what you usually take great pains to hide from my curious eyes!”

Daphne’s giggle was infectious and her eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched Justin squirm with embarrassment.

“Um it’s nothing Daph, well, l it is something but it’s mortifying . . .” Justin’s voice petered out as his apologetic blue eyes met her candid dark brown gaze.

“This from the guy who described his first anal sexual encounter as ‘like someone shoved a broom up there’!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest a mock stern expression trying and failing to dampen the delight she habitually radiated.

“It’s to do with Brian and me.”

Justin stopped and Daph shrugged, “I figured that. So what has you in such a tizz? I thought after your stupendously successful dinner party and resultant job you two were starting to get your act together, finally. I even thought maybe he might ask you to move back in with him. I bet neither of you can remember what the fight was about in the first place.”

“Are you getting tired of me already?” Justin’s anxious voice, sparked an answering need to mother in Daphne.

“Of course not, you know I love having a little ray of Sunshine around the flat,” Justin did not fail to notice the slight undertones of sarcasm threaded through Daphne’s denial.

“I’ve been more like Little Miss Go fuck yourself than Little Miss Sunshine lately, haven’t I? It’s just after I got back into college and got this great job and everything, I thought life would be perfect, but there’s still this great, gaping hole I can’t seem to fill with work, or even my art.” Justin gestured to the easel standing silently in the corner of Daphne’s flat a work half-finished, lying accusingly on it.

Daphne sighed, “I think it is a huge Brian shaped hole and you need to do something about filling it.”

Justin grimaced at the deliberate pun, smiling in return as if he had finally come to a difficult decision.

“You’re so right Daph and I am about to do exactly that.”

Justin pulled the paper he had been working on out from under the pile and placed it in front of him on the desk as he swung back to look at it.

Daphne moved closer impatiently pushing her hair out of her eyes as she strained to see the list over Justin’s shoulder.

“Huh? What is this list for? The beach, The movies, A Hot Air Balloon ride, Woody’s is crossed out, The Mall?” Daphne’s voice became more mystified as she read down the list her brow creasing in consternation as she tried to work out what she assumed to be some kind of code.

Justin grabbed the list off the desk and once more swung the chair round, bounding to his feet and swinging Daphne around, his arm around her waist his brilliant sunshine smile once more firmly in place.

“This list is gonna help fill that hole Daph,” Justin flipped open his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Hey Brian, be ready for the first, I’ll meet you at your place Saturday night 9.00 pm.”

Daphne looked at her roommate in wonder, she couldn’t remember seeing him this energized and commanding in a long time, “Just what are you up to Justin Taylor?”

Justin waltzed over to the easel, scooping up paints, palettes and brushes with one fluid motion, already engrossed in the picture he knew he had to paint.

 

 

Brian stared at his buff physique in the bathroom mirror, “I’d fuck you,” he murmured to his reflection, “but will Justin and will it be in public? And what the fuck do you wear to a public fucking anyway?”

The thought of fucking Justin or doing anything else with Justin in public made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He looked down and for a moment considered returning to the shower to jerk off while he imagined Justin and he fucking in the Town Hall, then glanced impatiently down at his watch and sighed.

“Fuck it, no time. I have to look fabulous for my public fucking.”

He strode over to his wardrobe taking the few steps in one stride.

He pulled out his jeans holding them up for inspection, already seeing in his mind’s eye how they would hang low over his hips and drive Justin wild with the way they clung to his butt. “You’ll do, he murmured then turned his mind to choosing just the right shirt to drive Justin crazy.

He took his time, pulling out a midnight blue/black open neck Armani silk shirt that moulded his form in just the perfect way to show off his equally perfect body and highlighted the dark flecks in his stunning hazel eyes.

He threw his leather jacket on the bed and pulled on his socks before shoving his feet into his impeccable Prada shoes.

 

Brian stuck his tongue firmly into his cheek and glanced sideways at the blonde seated next to him from their places in the rear of the almost empty picture theatre.

“What on earth made you think I’d like to see ‘Serenity’? I hate sci fi movies.”

Justin cocked his head to one side, grinning impulsively as his hand drifted down to Brian’s crotch.

“What makes you think you’re gonna SEE anything? Besides Joss Whedon is great, really talented and the series was terrific and this movie was out ages ago and there won’t be many people here.”

Justin nearly tripped over his words as he fought to convince Brian to stay.

“Aren’t we a bit too er mature to make out in the movies?” Brian bit back the word ‘old’.

Justin turned Brian’s head to face him, kissing him firmly and lovingly on his willing lips, running one hand up and down under Brian’s shirt and the other dropping to the zipper of Brian’s black Armani pants.

He trailed kisses from Brian’s lips to his ear and continued down his neck, “Definitely!” he whispered.

He coughed loudly to cover the sound of the zipper very efficiently.

Brian’s tongue swiftly licked his lips, his breath already starting to alter, his lips rolling together in anticipation, as he suddenly understood exactly what Justin had in mind.

 

Justin undid each button slowly kissing down Brian’s chest and stomach with exquisite care as Brian threaded his fingers through his hair, struggling to keep his breathing even as the pre-film ads flickered unheeded across the screen.

His hands were busy bringing Brian’s already rock hard cock out from his trousers.

He pushed the arm of the chair, that was separating the two men and digging almost painfully into Justin’ side as he bent over Brian, back out of the way, reveling in the silky smooth firmness of Brian’s skin beneath his tongue and hands.

Justin delicately dipped the tip of his fingers into the precum leaking copiously from the head of Brian’s penis, rubbing it gently around the head; unable and unwilling to resist the urge to lick his fingers, delighting in the sticky salty taste unique to Brian.

 

Brian pressed his lips together in his effort to control the urge to throw Justin down onto the floor of the theatre and fuck him senseless, his fingers stroking Justin’s head as if stroking his prick with a sensitivity heightened by the feelings shooting through his own body as Justin went to work licking, kissing and sucking his rampant member.

At last he could bear it no longer and reached under Justin’s slight body, until he could feel the tell tale bulge in Justin’s jeans.

Justin moved slightly to allow better access while not missing a beat in his effort use his hands, mouth and brain to bring Brian to the brink of ecstasy.

The minute he detected Brian’s breathing quicken and feel his balls draw up Justin swiftly lifted his head up, looking rapidly around the theatre and quickly noticing the back of the audience’s heads as everyone’s eyes were firmly fixed on the screen.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom, kissing Brian passionately once more, his tongue dancing lightly inside Brian’s mouth as he felt Brian struggle to maintain control.

‘Fuck this, if he doesn’t hurry, I’m gonna cum like a high school kid on his first date,’ the thought flew through Brian’s brain as he fought to stop himself moaning at the loss of Justin’s mouth on his cock and the thrill of tasting himself on Justin’s tongue.

Justin maneuvered himself out of his seat, pushing his jeans down as he passed the lube to Brian and rapidly covering Brian’s willing cock with the condom nearly as efficiently as Brian himself.

Brian was simultaneously working with the lube to prepare Justin’s hole with two fingers and positioning Justin just above his pulsing prick.

The two worked together in perfect synchronicity each movement having an echo in the body of the other, each movement building them closer and closer to the ultimate goal.

Justin twisted as he pushed down harder and faster onto Brian, his lips finding Brian’s blindly as passion guided them.

The pounding rhythm and answering passionate responses continued to build until the sensations pouring through their bodies became almost unbearable and Justin fought to keep his lips glued to Brian’s, as he knew he would scream in ecstasy if he allowed his voice to reflect his feelings.

Brian kept his mouth fixed onto Justin’s as he reached around the front to grasp Justin’s rock hard cock, using the already established tempo of their erotic dance to build Justin’s responses even higher until both were beyond control and the two dissolved into the bliss of the ‘Little Death’ expressing their feelings for one another silently as they spilled their seed.

Neither Justin nor Brian could control their smiles as they quickly cleaned up, bestowing small kisses as they completed their mutual ablutions. Justin produced a small plastic bag to hold the now well-used condom and Brian gently using his tongue and handkerchief to clean Justin’s copious juices from his delectable young body.

At last they were both almost completely respectable young men sitting side by side in the theatre once more, Justin’s head resting on the shoulder of the man beside him.

He slowly lifted his head, licked Brian’s ear softly, sucking on the ear lobe and nuzzling into his neck.

“Well, how was that for number one public sexual experience?”

Brian placed his arm gently around Justin’s shoulders bringing him even closer and kissing him on the top of is head, lifting his chin to look deeply into Justin’s sparkling, deep, azure eyes, “Not bad Sunshine, not bad at all.” he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Now this ep I did just complete, so we are up to date. I just could not resist this idea when it came to me! I read the comments from our detractors on the 'worst fic' site and that spurred me on to keep writing. I was most disappointed to find my favourite authors there, but I wasn't. So here's hoping they think mine does fit their criteria as I find those people represented on their execrable site authors with whom I would be proud to be among. For more details check out Ashleigh Kinnersons' site! Like I said before please let me know what you think. :)  


* * *

A week had gone by and Brian was beginning to become concerned when he heard the familiar tone, which meant Justin was on the other end.

“Sunshine! I was beginning to think I had imagined a certain theatre and a certain hot body. I thought maybe you were a one hit wonder.”

Justin grinned to himself at the tone, half hurt, half agro and half filled with lust, ‘Hey that makes one and a half, isn’t that impossible? Shit how could I forget, this is ‘Brian Fucking Kinney’ and nothing is impossible!’

“Justin, are you there? You rang me remember?”

This time there was no doubting the irritation in the tone.

“Yeah, sorry Brian I got a bit distracted.”

“Hmm thinking of fucking already and I’m not even there in person, waving my cock on your face!”

Justin grinned and turned himself towards the wall of the hall so that other students hurrying past could not see the spontaneous erection he got at both the suggestive voice and the thought of Brian’s cock.

He suppressed the chuckle threatening to bubble to the surface and pushed his hair back away from his eyes.

 

“I rang you to ask if you can take the weekend off soon, for the next installment of my debt repayment?”

This time it was Brian who got hard as he tried to work out Justin’s next step, he was thankful that he was sitting behind his desk at Kinnetik.

“I might be able to arrange that Sunshine, if you can make it worth my while that is.”

Brian’s voice had dropped to a whisper and Justin felt an urgent need to go to the bathroom to relieve the pressure as he listened to Brian almost croon the last part of the demand.

Justin lowered his voice and his husky reply had Brian wishing for his blond beauty to miraculously appear in the office immediately to relieve his needs.

“You know I will be at your disposal day and night, just let me know which weekend you can take off and leave the rest to me.”

 

‘What the fuck am I doing?’ Justin rubbed his eyes as he concentrated on the information from the Internet.

‘More to the point how the fuck do I get myself into these positions?’

His brain flashed back to the hot, sweaty, heavy session with Brian in the picture theatre, ‘Oh yeah, that’s why!’

In between his assignments, projects, artworks and essays for college, his job at the agency and his social life he had managed to book flights, Rental Car, and accommodation.

He hit the final key triumphantly, “Done!”

Quickly printing out the details, he kept a copy on the top of his desk for easy accessibility and then emailed another to Brian, giving details of flights etc.

 

 

“Fuck, I don’t believe this.” Brian looked ready to kill as he surveyed the supposedly ready boards for the clients. 

He restrained himself from crushing the receiver as he picked up the phone asking Cynthia if anyone from the Art Department was still around.

“Ted is supposed to use these boards to impress our clients on Monday and the colours and presentations are totally fucked. How could they possible get it this wrong? OK either we cancel the presentation, which we cannot do as they have people flying in from New York, Palm Springs, Florida, LA and Texas for this, or we get them redone immediately. So it looks like we are going to be very busy, Cyn get everyone you can, including the fucking current head of our Art Department, please let him know you heard the word current and get them here. I also want to know who was responsible for this fiasco and need to speak to them in person.”

 

Brian began hastily scribbling notes as he used his speed dial to contact Justin.

“Fuck!” 

The answering service and Justin’s chirpy voice replied.

“Sorry Sunshine, yeah I know ‘Sorry’s Bullshit’! But I really have to fix someone’s fuck up before I can leave.” He flicked a quick glance at his gleaming Rolex and grimaced. “So I’ll have to take a later flight, but I will meet you there as planned. Just go ahead and eat without me, it means I’ll miss dinner with you but I’m sure you’ll be able to satisfy my appetite, when I get there.”

 

Brian surveyed their room in disbelief. By the time he had repaired the damage that would have been done to Kinnetik’s reputation and fired the idiot responsible. After all it was her second major fuck up and he didn’t usually let his staff get away with even one, although he had sensed talent in this woman. Maybe if she hadn’t tried to blame her coworkers and then tell him he was prejudiced against lesbians he might even have given her another chance. 

Well no, he probably wouldn’t as her mess, had resulted in his present predicament of having to take the latest flight he could get, quietly enter the room and worse still try to sneak into bed without waking the sleeping Justin.

He shuddered when he recalled the state of the boards, where she had used her ‘initiative’ and the most garish greens, oranges and purples Brian had ever seen, to sell retirement places for fuck’s sake!

He looked around the room in disbelief one more time, his lips pressed together in a gesture Justin would have immediately recognized as a signal to ‘duck and cover’.

“Where the fuck did the little twat find this fucking fairy palace?” he mused quietly as he efficiently stripped off his immaculate Armani and hung the rest of his gear in the wardrobe.

He had to steel himself to touch the pink door with its ornate gold-leaf pattern and white trim, grimacing as he noticed Justin’s sweats already hanging.

He tried hard not to notice any décor in the bathroom as he rapidly completed his ablutions. The floral couch, chintz curtains and paintings on the wall of their room, that had already attacked his senses; made him certain he really did not want to know anything more for fear of exploding.

The final touch was the painting that was currently turned to face the wall, he assumed that was Justin’s doing but curiousity and he admitted to himself, ‘my fabulous sense of self hatred’, impelled him to look at the front of the print.

He supposed it was meant to be a relaxing view of a bucolic countryside; instead it was a hideous painting of an insipid shepherdess, surrounded by sheep that looked far more intelligent than she managed to appear.

‘And what kind of fucking idiot that works with sheep would wear pink and white to herd sheep anyway? Not to mention the voluminous folds of material surrounding her ‘delicate’ ankles would trip her up the minute she tried to move anywhere! And what about all the sheep shit that would accumulate around the bottom of the fucking thing? And what the fuck is the crook for, to shove up a reluctant sheep’s ass?”

He shook the thoughts about the most hideously ‘cute’ painting he had ever had the misfortune to encounter, from his head his hair still wet from his rapid shower settling into the naturally sexy, mussed style, Justin loved to run his fingers through.

Brian approached the bed softly treading on the over plush, dark pink carpet with distaste, his eyes flicked to the coverlet neatly folded and placed on the overstuffed chair, complete with crocheted arm and headrest covers.

“I really am a secret masochist,” he muttered as he pulled it back to look at the design, recoiling in disgust as he took in the pretty pink and yellow daisies scattered randomly on the white background.

“All I can say Sunshine, is that whatever you have planned; it had better be good, to make up for this room from my worst nightmare!”

Brian moved around the bed, his breath catching in his throat when at last he allowed himself to look at Justin.

His silver hair splayed out on the pink pillow, alabaster white skin glowing and his face relaxed into an almost childlike innocence.

Brian didn’t even try to resist the urge to kiss the younger man softly on the forehead as he slowly eased himself beneath the covers and curled up next to his lover.

He closed his eyes so he no longer had to look at the Laura Ashley wallpaper, sighing quietly into the darkened room, as he pulled Justin into his own body, his warmth tingling and teasing along Brian’s nerve endings.

Brian rolled his eyes at his own predicament, strangely reluctant to wake the sleeping beauty to help him with his slight or not so slight ‘problem’.

He quelled the urges raging through his body and smiled softly as he spent time in the half light, watching Justin’s eyes flicker as he dreamed.

“Are you dreaming of me Sunshine? Fuck yeah, I suppose you are worth it.”

Day from Hell, Room from hell and Journey from Hell were all suddenly forgotten as Brian relaxed at last beside Justin.

His last thoughts were that they were going shopping first thing tomorrow for different sheets and pillow slips, ‘anything but fucking pink, well maybe second thing tomorrow.’

Brian drew Justin in close, sleep coming quickly as his eyes fluttered shut.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: My humblest apologies to any establishments that may be in New Jersey that even vaguely fit my description, having never visited except on the net it is all drawn from my obviously over fertile imagination! As I said before this is my PWP attempt but the bloody plot seems to keep intruding! But at least our men are sex, naked and relatively happy! Hope you enjoy! :)  


* * *

Unholy Wedlock Chapter 7

 

 

Brian’s eyes flew open as he felt Justin’s welcoming, warm lips enclose his already rigid cock.

 

 

Forgotten were all thoughts of his hideous Day from Hell, and the Room from Hell, all his mind seemed to be able to encompass was the talented mouth that was making all his most erotic dreams come true and soon he was unable to think of anything at all as his senses were drowned by the impending crashing orgasm that raced through his body.

 

 

His fingers threaded their well-known path through Justin’s hair, feather light but still helping him to stay grounded and not fly apart as the force of the sensations he had been waiting all week for, raged through his body.

 

 

Of course he had still gone to Woody’s and Babylon, still picked up relatively talented tricks, jerked off and had the occasional blow job to keep him occupied while he impatiently awaited the weekend delights he knew Justin had in store for him. 

 

 

If he thought about it maybe they had even taken the edge off a little but in his innermost self, the place where he was unable to hide from his true feelings he knew that those measures were at best stopgap and at worst feeble attempts to push the yearning for Justin and Justin’s dick into the background; failing, feeble attempts at that.

 

 

Justin grinned as he sucked the last of the nectar from one of his favourite places on Brian’s body, giving a last few gentle licks to the tip as he softly lay the now flaccid dick back onto Brian’s stomach and rapidly kissed his way back up Brian’s ultra sensitive pecs to his neck, chin and finally as his reward; the perfect lips he had been entranced by earlier, which had led to his early morning exploration under the covers.

 

 

Brian pushed Justin back slightly, reveling in the bright azure eyes that shone back at him and returned the kiss, grateful for the taste of himself that Justin had just offered and totally unsurprised that the result was a renewed hardness.

 

 

He never ceased to marvel at the way Justin could make him hard just by looking at him a certain way.

 

 

The fact that really clinched their unacknowledged partnership was that the ability was totally mutual.

 

 

He knew he could make Justin hard with just a look, a lift of the eyebrow, or a lick of the lips.

 

 

“Hey Sunshine!” the words were murmured into Justin’s ear as Brian busied himself kissing down the jaw line to Justin’s waiting eager mouth.

 

 

Justin relished the feel of Brian’s tongue as it entered his mouth intent on exploring the familiar taste and touch of every section.

 

 

He could never get over his amazement at the fact that no matter how many times they kissed it was different and yet the same every time, a bit like exploring new territory that nevertheless still felt like coming home!

 

 

 

 

Brian began to take the delicious journey down Justin, already planning which spots to excite on the way down to one his favourite places on Justin’s body.

 

 

Justin placed his hand under Brian’s shoulder giving a gentle, yet firm push that Brian responded to immediately.

 

 

“Now, I need you now!” 

 

 

Justin threw his hand over the edge of the bed blindly searching for the lube and condom he had placed there the night before.

 

 

“Bossy bottom!” Brian crooned lovingly into Justin’s ear, delighting in Justin’s eagerness, gliding his turgid cock alongside Justin’s rigid member.

 

 

“BRIAAAN, hurry!”

 

 

Brian pushed himself slightly back off Justin, supporting himself on his elbows and gazing into Justin’s brilliant, desperate gaze while grinning at Justin’s begging and the urgency evident in the flushed and sensitive skin writhing beneath him.

 

 

He inadvertently caught his glance on the pink print wallpaper above the bed and the picture still facing the wall and decided that Justin needed a little punishment for surrounding him with the room from hell.

 

 

He lightly ran his finger down the middle of Justin’s chest, the tips of his fingers just skimming the surface as if to memorize the feel.

 

 

He dropped his head to Justin’s already erect nipples licking, sucking and nipping first one then the other, as Justin moaned in appreciation and frustration above him.

 

 

“Hmmm? Were you saying something Sunshine?” Brian purred into Justin’s ears, smirking at the incomprehensible sounds emanating from the desperate form that was responding to every one of his movements like a puppet on a string.

 

 

“F. . .f . . .f . . .fuck me please!”

 

 

Justin was arching from the bed anxious to get some form of contact with the teasing, tempting, frustrating form looming above.

 

 

“Sure Sunshine, you only had to ask.”

 

 

Brian punctuated each word with a light kiss to Justin’s pouting lips.

 

 

“But first you have to promise me something.”

 

 

“Anything, I’ll do anything! PLEASE!!!”

 

 

At that moment Justin was sure he would have jumped off the Empire State building if Brian would only quench the burning need he had for him.

 

 

“You, kiss, have, kiss, to, kiss, promise, kiss, that, kiss, you, kiss, will, kiss, never, kiss ever, kiss, subject, kiss, me, kiss, to, kiss, such, kiss, a, kiss, hideous, kiss, place, like, this, kiss, ever, kiss again, kiss.” He caught Justin’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged on it.

 

 

Justin’s eyes opened wide, ‘Fuck,’ he thought, ‘I knew Brian would hate this place but I didn’t plan on spending any time here!’

 

 

Justin craned his neck forcing his face up to capture Brian’s lips, which hovered tantalizingly for a second then raced down to meet his.

 

 

“I promise,” he whispered softly against Brian’s ravishing lips.

 

 

“Good!”

 

 

Brian swiftly placed Justin’s knees up onto his shoulders, rolling the condom quickly onto his cock and covering his fingers and dick with lube in almost lightning quick time.

 

 

He rapidly pushed first one then two fingers into Justin’s hole, already pulsating with need.

 

 

Justin gasped momentarily at the intrusion and then quickly pushed back, wanting more.

 

 

Brian efficiently and rapidly prepared the young man, marveling at how tight and yet welcoming he seemed.

 

 

‘After so many encounters with my not so small appendage you would think it would be stretched beyond all recognition by now, but no, just as tight, smooth and fucking fabulous as the first night I popped his cherry!’

 

 

Soon both men were lost to all thoughts and sensations as Brian entered and they rocked and kissed and fucked and caressed each other in a dance as old as time itself and as new as the first time they joined.

 

 

Justin clung to Brian like a man drowning as Brian tried to go deeper and deeper until he hit the secret spot that made Justin lose any semblance of control.

 

 

Justin’s fingernails raked Brian’s shoulders as Brian bit, licked and sucked at Justin’s neck fighting for control; trying to put off the inevitable end for as long as possible, relishing the feel of Justin beneath him and the surge of sensations racing through his body like ocean waves building higher with each thrust until the final crashing torrent of almost indescribable feelings shook both men to the core.

 

 

Brian rolled partially off Justin, not wanting to crush the slighter man.

 

 

Justin struggled to regain his normal breathing pattern as he snuggled against the larger man.

 

 

“Fuck!”

 

 

“”What?” Brian teased the matted, sweat soaked hair, falling into Justin’s eyes.

 

 

“Just . . .fuck!”

 

 

“Very eloquent twat! Do you want to expand on that statement?”

 

 

“Not really! Just, maybe I should book you into a room that looks like it was designed by Strawberry Shortcake more often if this is gonna be the end result.”

 

 

His grin lit up the room in the dim light of early morning, easily placing the half-light into shadow.

 

 

Brian tried to resist the answering grin that was playing around the edges of his mouth, forcing a serious look and matching tone into his voice, that was totally at odds with the delicate way his fingers were already tracing back over the contours of Justin’s body.

 

 

“As soon as we have showered, fucked, given each other blow jobs and probably fucked some more we are going fucking shopping. At least our bed will not look like something from a Barbie Dream House.”

 

 

Justin had the grace to look slightly chastened as his eyes wandered around the hideously ultra feminine interior.

 

 

“Ok but then we have a picnic to go on, I have to pay my debt, remember.”

 

 

Brian’s cock suddenly stood to attention as he remembered the reason for the trip to the New Jersey coast in the first place.

 

 

“Well, something remembers anyway!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
